


above the water's surface

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Series: merman/pirate au [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Riding, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He craves Alexander’s company and attention more than he’s ever craved anything. There’s something majestic and beautiful about the merman. Not only is he physically gorgeous, but he has a strong and kind mind that leaves Magnus breathless. </p><p>If he were being honest with himself, he’d admit that he’s very much in love with the merman. But since he lives in a tangle of his own lies and he’s certain there’s no way for them to ever be together for real, he buries that thought in the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	above the water's surface

Alec’s been visiting his ship for a few months now. Magnus makes it a point to find only islands that have pools connected to the ocean, so that they can be closer. 

He craves Alexander’s company and attention more than he’s ever craved anything. There’s something majestic and beautiful about the merman. Not only is he physically gorgeous, but he has a strong and kind mind that leaves Magnus breathless. 

If he were being honest with himself, he’d admit that he’s very much in love with the merman. But since he lives in a tangle of his own lies and he’s certain there’s no way for them to ever be together for real, he buries that thought in the back of his mind. 

Right now, he’s waiting on the cold sand deep in a cave staring at the shimmering water, waiting for Alexander to surface. They’d planned to meet here a half an hour ago and Magnus is starting to worry. Alec’s never been late to one of their meetings. 

Magnus lays out on his side, propping his head on his hand, arm bent at the elbow, and slowly drags his hand over the surface of the cerulean pool. 

This island, untouched as usual, has a cave in the center that Alec had found. The deep pool sits in the middle and Alexander can swim beneath the island and emerge in the pool, pristine and gorgeous. The cave is completely secluded and none of his men know where he is. None of them can find him. 

As his hand drags over the water, he sees something coming towards the surface. He recognizes the blue tail instantly. But something is wrong. Alec is swimming slower than usual. 

Alec surfaces, a deep gash in his shoulder, bleeding black into the water. 

“Alexander, what happened?” Magnus shouts frantically, hands reaching for Alec of their own accord. Magnus doesn’t know what to do as the pool of black around Alec widens. 

“Attack,” Alec croaks, and that’s not his Alexander’s musical voice. “Help.” 

“Tell me how. Tell me what to do, darling,” Magnus says, hands grabbing Alec’s. 

“Magnus, magic,” Alec says, and then he faints. 

Magnus searches his memory as he drags Alec out of the lagoon. Alec had told him there was a spell to give Alec human legs. Alec had told him that the only way for him to survive out of the water for more than a few moments would be the human legs. 

Magnus first trails his hands over the deep gash in Alec’s shoulder, willing it to knit itself back together with his magic. It cooperates, but Alec doesn’t wake up. 

Magnus creates a portal, taking Alec’s body with him as he enters his chamber on the ship where all his books are. The spell has to be somewhere. He gets Alec onto his bed and then does a spell to find the spell. He doesn’t care if he uses all his magic in one hour. He needs to save Alexander. 

It takes him almost twenty minutes. Nineteen minutes and forty-seven seconds to be exact. But he finds the spell. And it works.

And then Alec has legs. And he’s lying naked in Magnus’s bed. Human anatomy and all. Magnus stops a moment and stares, because he can’t help it. Alec’s human body is almost as gorgeous as his glittering blue tail. However, he starts to feel creepy, so he pulls a blanket over Alec’s body, tucking him into the bed. He dampens a cloth with some of his personal water and lays in on Alec’s still burning forehead. 

He hopes this all works. 

///

Alec groans and Magnus’s eyes spring open. He’s sprawled out on a chair he dragged over to the side of his bed and he must have fallen asleep. 

When his eyes focus, he looks over to Alec who looks to be waking up. Magnus springs up and sits on the edge of the bed, taking the now warm washcloth form Alec’s forehead. His fever has lifted. He pushes the damp hair on Alec’s forehead back and then his hand lingers, running through the quickly drying curls and he realizes he’s never seen Alec with dry hair. 

It’s beautiful. 

Slowly, Alec blinks open his eyes and Magnus is met with two pools of iridescent brown that he could melt in if he were given the opportunity. 

“Magnus.....what.....?” Alec’s eyes are darting around trying to take in the foreign environment of Magnus’s chambers on the boat. 

“You were injured, darling, and I didn’t know how else to help you. I found that spell we talked about once,” Magnus says slowly waiting for the information to connect in Alec’s head. 

When it does, Alec glances down with wide eyes. His new legs are still covered by the blankets that Magnus had tossed over him earlier, but he slowly moves them around. He looks simultaneously freaked out and excited. 

He lifts the blankets to look down at his new body and Magnus averts his eyes, even though it’s the last thing he wants to do. 

“Magnus, I have legs,” Alec says, lowering the blankets back down and staring up at Magnus with wide, innocent eyes. 

Magnus laughs. Alexander is lying naked in his bed and all he wants to do is protect this innocent man from the terrors of the world. 

Alec shifts, rolling over onto his side, before he raises his arm and places the palm of his hand over the bare skin of Magnus’s chest, showing through the deep v-neck of his shirt. He winces at the movement and looks down at his shoulder. 

Magnus’s heart is pounding, but he manages to ask what happened. Alec explains how his parents found out about him sneaking off to spend time with a land-dweller, a warlock at that. 

“Your parents did this to you?” Magnus’s hand has come up to cup Alec’s face, his thumb slowly stroking over Alec’s cheekbone. 

Alec shrugs sheepishly. “I broke the rules.” 

“No one deserves to be injured like this especially by their own family.” 

Alec stares at him with wide, thoughtful eyes. The colors swimming in them bright and beautiful. Then his hand on Magnus’s chest moves up, snaking around Magnus’s neck and he pulls him down. Magnus is so startled he loses his balance and collapses half on top of Alec. Alec doesn’t seem to mind as he finds Magnus’s mouth with his own and kisses him hard and deep. 

Magnus’s eyes widen as he feels Alexander’s lips on his, but he comes back to himself as he situates himself more fully on the bed next to Alec. 

Alec’s hand on his neck moves further down his back, under his shirt. The burning sensation of Alec’s hand against the bare skin of his back is almost too much. Magnus’s leg throws itself over Alec’s hip. They are lying on their sides facing each other and Magnus has never felt more at home than he does now. 

Alec’s lips on his feel like all the answers to every prayer he’s never sent. They are warm and wet and full and delicious. Alec takes Magnus’s top lip in between both of this own and sucks, with purpose. Magnus fists his hand in Alec’s curls and pulls him closer, so close their bodies are fully aligned. Magnus can feel all of Alec’s new body and he whimpers against Alec’s mouth. 

Alec pulls away and Magnus, in his lust induced state, tries to follow, but stops himself, opening his eyes and suddenly fears that this is all too much that Alec is somehow going to leave. 

But Alec just smirks, rolls his hips into Magnus’s, and reclaims Magnus’s mouth as his own. 

Magnus’s magic is practically depleted, but as Alec rolls his hips against Magnus’s with more purpose, Magnus loses control of his magic and is suddenly lying naked on top of the blankets beside Alec. 

They pull away from each other eyes wide. 

“Shit, I’m sorry---” Magnus begins, but Alec’s eyes are raking over his chest and his hips and his leg that is still thrown over Alec’s hip. Alec trails his hand still on Magnus’s back down his body further. He grabs at Magnus’s ass and pulls him hard against his own body. 

Magnus groans. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Alec says against Magnus’s mouth, before he crushes their lips back together. “Been thinking about you like this since forever,” he says as he trails his lips across Magnus’s jaw and down his neck, landing on his Adam’s apple and sucking a bruise there. 

“Alexander,” Magnus hisses. “We don’t---you don’t---this doesn’t---” He can’t get the words out because Alec’s hand is still squeezing at his ass and Alec’s mouth is sucking marks all the way down his neck. 

“I want this,” Alec says against his collarbone. He freezes, lifting off. “Do you?” 

Magnus almost cries. “God, Alexander. You don’t even know.” And he pulls Alec back up his body to his mouth. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispers before capturing Alec’s bottom lip, before trailing his tongue lightly over the bruised lip, before dipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth. “I want you in me for as long as possible. I want to ride you into my mattress and I want you to come inside me and then I want to do it all over again.” Magnus lets his words flow freely as he hears the noises making their way out of the back of Alec’s throat into his own mouth. 

“Please, Magnus. Need you,” Alec manages to bite out before Magnus rolls him onto his back. Alec pushes the blanket off his body with his hands, leaning up and sucking at Magnus’s nipples as he does. Magnus thinks he’s actually died, because there’s no way his immortal life could ever be this good. 

Magnus holds Alec’s head against his chest as he hips roll and the first touch of his bare erection against Alec’s sends white hot heat through his whole body. He wants that in him. Now. 

Alec’s hands are cupping Magnus’s ass, and Magnus grabs Alec’s wrist, looking into his eyes to make sure this is okay, and magics Alec’s fingers slick. He moves Alec’s hand to his entrance and slowly, very slowly, takes Alec’s middle finger inside. It burns, but it’s so good. Magnus moans and Alec groans against Magnus’s shoulder where his head has fallen. 

Magnus moves slowly, up and down Alec’s finger, getting used to the long and thick digit, before he pulls off. He leans down to Alec’s ear. “Another,” he whispers, before bitting and sucking at the lobe. 

Alec complies immediately and works two fingers into Magnus’s ass. Magnus drops his mouth to the side of Alec’s neck and sucks hard as Alec moves his fingers in and out of Magnus’s ass, scissoring him open. When he finally works a third finger in, he hits Magnus’s prostate and Magnus cries out in pleasure. 

“Alexander, I need you in me, now,” Magnus moans against Alec’s neck. He can feel Alec nodding. 

He lifts himself up slightly and grabs Alec’s swollen cock. The first direct touch its ever felt and Alec’s whole body spasms. Magnus smirks, but it loses some of it’s edge as he strokes Alec up and down, slicking him up. 

For someone who didn’t have a cock a few hours ago, Alec’s is gorgeous. It’s thick and long and flushed and Magnus wants to wrap his lips around it, but he settles for position it at his entrance and slowly, so fucking slowly, lowering himself down. 

Alec drops, his whole upper body falling back onto the bed and fists his hands in the sheets on either side of him. 

When Magnus is fully seated, he pauses giving both Alec and himself time to adjust. He lays his hands on Alec’s chest, fingers drawing patterns in the dark, sweaty hair there. Alec’s eyes are shut tight and his breathing is shallow. 

“Magnus, I’m---I’m not---” Alec moans when Magnus shifts a little. 

“It’s okay, love,” Magnus says as he starts riding Alec with more purpose. He shifts and Alec drags over his prostate perfectly. He screams out. 

He moves back and forth, up and down, working himself on Alec’s cock. His hands trail down Alec’s arms, and he grabs hold of Alec’s hands, intertwining their fingers and pushing Alec’s arms up and over his head. He is practically laying on top of Alec and he kisses him hard. He drags his tongue down Alec’s body, licking and sucking at his nipples, before sitting back up and working Alec harder. 

“Magnus--Mag---fuck, I’m gonna---” Alec’s eyes are clenched tight like he’s willing himself not to come. 

Magnus leans over and whispers in his ear. “Come, my love.” 

Alec looses it. He comes hard into Magnus as Magnus continues working him with his ass. 

Magnus lets go of Alec’s hands, leaning back. One hand goes to Alec’s thigh, stabilizing himself on Alec’s softening cock. And the other goes to his own, swollen cock. He fists himself, slowly at first, and then he picks up the pace. 

Alec’s cock is still inside him and he’s moving between that and the feeling of his own hand when a larger hand wraps around his own. He looks up at Alec, whose eyes are blown wide. His tongue is poking out of his mouth and he looks determined. 

Alec’s hand is larger than his own and wraps around him perfectly. Magnus shifts, fucking himself into Alec’s hand. Alec squeezes, his other hand coming up to fondle at Magnus’s balls and then Magnus is shouting and coming and collapsing on top of Alec’s chest. 

When Magnus comes to a few minutes later, Alec’s arms are wrapped tight around him. He can feel the drying come between him and Alec and Alec has slipped out of his ass, come slowly oozing out as well. 

He feels sticky and gross, but at the same time he’s never felt more happy. He looks up at Alec who is fast asleep. They need to talk, about so many things, but for now Magnus uses the last of his magic to clean them up and pull the blanket over them. He falls asleep to the steadying heartbeat of Alexander against his ear.


End file.
